Every Time You Go
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: I miss him so much when he leaves. He doesn't realize the pain I go through. I just want him home. :D


Every Time You Go-Smitchie

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song Every Time You Go-KSM

"_A minute later My sky looks grayer It's the way I miss you Every time you go…"_

"Shane, do you really have to leave for another tour?" I asked my boyfriend as he continued to pack his bags. "It seems like you just got back."

"I know baby, and I'm sorry," He turned to face me and spread his arms. I shook my head. "Aw baby don't do this to me." He begged.

"I won't be able to hug you for three months, I'm practicing now." I stood in the corner of our room pouting.

He frowned and walked toward me. "Mitchie, baby, don't do this to me, I'm serious. I hate seeing you like this."

"Well if you were on a freaking tour every four months then you wouldn't have to see me like this!" I screamed walking out the room.

"_Why can't you just see, yeah It isn't easy What you put my heart through Every time you go?..."_

He thought I was asleep but I wasn't. It was nearly four a.m. when he kissed my cheek whispering 'I love you'. As I heard him descending the stairs, I stood and walked over to the window. I watched as he threw his bags in the back of the SUV waiting outside. Tears fell from my eyes as I watched him get inside the car and the car drive off.

"_I'm not myself without you Nothing feels the same…"_

"Mitchie," My best friend Caitlyn said as she sat next to me on the couch. "I know you miss Shane, I miss Nate too; but you can't stop your life every time he leaves. "

"I know Caity and I try not to, but it's like every time he leaves he takes part of me with him."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

"_So don't say you're leaving And don't say goodbye It breaks my heart But I never let it show Every time you go…"_

"Hello?" I said quietly into the phone.

"Hey babygirl," Shane's voice rang in my ear. Time to put on a happy front.

"Hey baby!" I smiled, a real smile even though it still hurts. "Where are you guys?"

"Omaha, Nebraska. Some girl was planning on dropping on us from the vent." He sounded scared. I giggled lightly.

"And you found this out how?"

"We met her and her friend. Their names were Megan, the one with the plan, and Ashlyn. Megan showed us blue prints and all."

"That's kind of scary." I stated.

"I know for real!" He laughed. "Anyway, how are you beautiful?"

"Good, the same." I stated playing with the blanket covering my legs as I sat on the couch.

"What'd you do today?" He asked.

"Cleaned, started to write a song," I stated.

"Really what's the song about?"

"You." I whispered.

"Aw baby!" He gushed lightly causing me to giggle. "What's it called?"

"Every Time You Go."

He was quiet. "Only 11 more weeks and I'll be home."

"For how long?" I challenged.

"I don't know, Mitch. Look I love you and I want to be with you but this is my dream." He stated. "I hate when you go on tour but I live with it because I know you love it."

I never thought of it that way. "I'm sorry Shane," I whispered.

"I know baby and I shouldn't have snapped. I'm sorry too."

"I love you,"

"Love you too, beautiful. I have to go now, I'll call you later." He said.

"Ok bye, love you, Shane Gray."

I could hear the smile in his voice. "I love you too Mitchie Torres."

"_It's a lonely picture When all I do is miss you My smile is fading Every time you go…"_

I don't know why this happens to me, honestly it's not fair! When I go on tour I miss him but not like this, only because I'm busy, but when I'm home alone I miss him like crazy. It's like my entire life freezes and all I can think about is him.

"_'Cause you're the one who understands me And you're the one that makes me happy The saddest sad I know Is every time you go…"_

A week later I was missing Shane more and more but I was starting to get used to him being gone. I was in the kitchen making lunch because Caitlyn and Jason's wife Danielle were coming over. As I poured pasta into the boiled water the house phone rang.

I quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mitch," I smiled at the sound of my 'brother' Nate's voice.

"Hey Nate, long time no talk. Forget about me?" I asked with mock hurt in my voice.

"Even if I wanted to my brother would make it impossible. Shane never stops talking about you." I felt myself blushing at what he said.

"Good to know,"

"So what are you up too on this fine Saturday?" I glanced out the window watching the heavy rain storm and let out a snort of a laugh. "What?"

"Where are you?"I asked. "Because you're obviously don't realize it's not a fine day here. It's raining like crazy."

"Oh that sucks." He laughed.

"Yes it does. Anyway, I am making lunch for your girlfriend and Jason's Misses." I began making the sauce.

"What are you making!?" He questioned, I knew him and all the guys love my cooking.

"Spaghetti," I answered.

"Oh god I so want to be home right now." Nick groaned causing me to giggle.

"Of course you do, hey Nate I have to go." I said hearing the doorbell ring.

"Alright later Mitch,"

"Peace out homie,"

"Never say that again," Nate laughed.

"Haha, alright. Bye." I snapped my phone shut and let in the girls.

"_I'm not myself without you Not even for one day So don't say you're leaving And don't say goodbye I cry inside But I never let it show Every time you go All I wanna know is when Will I see you again? Please don't make me wait too long"_

Just three more weeks until I see Shane again, that's how long. I can do it. At least I think I can. No I can do it.

"Hello!" A voice called through the house and I froze. Simple as that I was frozen in place. "Mitchie?"

When the voice called my name I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the room and downstairs and into his arms.

"What are you doing here!?" I screeched. "You aren't supposed to be back for two weeks,"

Shane laughed. "Some shows got canceled."

I pulled back from the hug. "Don't leave me for a while."

"I promise baby," He whispered and with that we kissed. God I love him.

"_Don't say you're leaving And don't say goodbye It's hard to breathe But I never let it show Every time you go Now don't say you're leaving And don't make me cry I fall apart But you don't even know Every time you go I really miss you Every time you go."_


End file.
